bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hirudora
Hirudora (昼虎 Hirudora, lit. Daytime Tiger) is a former Captain of the Gotei 13, and currently a member of the Royal Guard. His title as a Guard member is unknown. Appearance Hirudora, as his possible age would suggest, has a lot of battlefield experience and an appearance to reflect it. He appears as a very statuesque man with exceptional muscular definition and a fully toned abdomen, broad shoulders and muscular legs. He appears to have a cleanly shaved head, a pair of red eyes and a thick moustache which is commented on by many. On his chest is a large scar, running from his right shoulder down to his lower abdominal region, likely from a large conflict years ago. He wears the standard Royal Guard outfit, with the exception of an altered collar with much fur on it to add to his intimidating appearance. Personality Hirudora is a man of eccentricity; he can be borderline crazy in some situations, and is noted to be rather thick-headed. He can be rather ditzy and rather psychopathic; and he's described as a "grown-up-child", but despite this, he can be serious when the situation calls for it; this is more explicitly seen in battle, where he becomes grim and determined. Hirudora also has a soft spot for children, which is seen when he sometimes goes out on his own to give food and shelter to the children of Rukongai. Off duty, Hirudora seems to be a bad judge of character; as he doesn't seem to realize that a fellow officer dislikes him. Even so, he is actually quite good at reading the emotions of people, and it should be noted that at times, his persona seems like an act to get people to not assume much about him, leading to him learning of things much faster than other members of the Zero Division. This actually makes Hirudora rather enigmatic. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hirudora is immensely skilled in Zanjutsu, using a style which involves heavy, two-handed blows that deal incredible damage; though the speed of his attacks are somewhat sub-par—of course, their power more than makes up for this shortcoming. Hirudora has an incredibly aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and eschews any defensive moves in favor of strength, comparable to that of a berserker. Immense Strength: One of Hirudora's most notable abilities is his Immense Strength, which is monumental even by Shinigami standards, and befits his muscular physique. With the level of strength Hirudora possesses, one could call him the "Samson Shinigami", as his strength is greater than that of many Shinigami. Able to lift gargantuan opponents with ease, his hand-to-hand blows are truly devastating, and with enough force, he can split an opponent from the skull down the middle with his strength. Shunpo Expert: In regards to the art of Flash Step, Hirudora is known to be rather skilled in it; but his speed doesn't leave much to be desired. Perhaps as a tradeoff to his immense strength and excellent defenses, Hirudora has shown to be glacier-like in speed, being easily outstripped by other members of the Zero Division. Enhanced Durability: In terms of durability, Hirudora is unnaturally resilient, capable of ignoring grave injuries that he has sustained in battle. In many fights, he sustains several major injuries while dishing out attacks of the same magnitude, making him something akin to the Zero Division's 'tank' of sorts. Immense Spiritual Power: Hirudora has an immense amount of spiritual power, which is a standard for most members of the Zero Division. In fact, Hirudora just has barely enough to match up with his fellow members of the Zero Division. It is dark green in colouration. Zanpakutō Hisuitokku (翡翠取っ組み, Jade Grappler) is the name of Hirudora's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an ordinary katana. *'Shikai:' In Shikai, and released with the command "Enclose" (鎖せ, tozase), Hisuitokku takes the form of an emerald gauntlet which is absolutely monsterous in size. Runic patterns are inscribed upon the gauntlet, and it can be used a battering ram of sorts. **'Shikai Special Abilities': Upon releasing, Hisuitokku emits a special spiritual condition which causes Hirudora to detach his senses and block all forms of pain, becoming a nearly unstoppable berserker. This also has a secondary effect; The more he becomes wounded, the stronger he gets. The more injuries Hirudora receives, the greater his spiritual and physical powers become - all in the effort of rising above his opponents in order to exact vengeance on them for injuring him. The downside is that to benefit from the boost and make the effects stack, he needs to be struck with an attack stronger than the last to reflect his newfound powers, otherwise he remains the same. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Hirudora is based off of Dragon Ball's Nappa in appearance. Category:Perchan Category:Royal Guard Category:Former Captain Category:Male Category:Original Character